die_hard_scenariofandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Gunman6/Pages waiting to be added.
Any movie poster or actor photos for future page I shall add later; this is so that they won't be taking up space on my hard drive and if I can't get to them sooner, anyone is free to use these photos for the various other pages awaiting to be created. Quick note on Mark Riccardi- stunt double for Kim Coates in Hostage; Henderson's mercenary on 24; Customs Agent/stunt double: John Travolta on Swordfish DHS- Death Train (2003) movie poster by Millennium Films.jpg DHS- Project Shadowchaser 2 movie poster by Millennium Films.jpg DHS- Reindeer Games DVD alternative cover.jpg DHS-_Andre_Braugher.jpg| DHS-_Andreas_Wisniewski_(Ultimate_Force,_Die_Hard).jpg DHS-_Nastassja_Kinski.jpg DHS-_Ted_Levine_in_Detonator.jpg DHS-_Ted_Levine_in_Mad_City.jpg DHS-_Ted_Levine.jpg DHS-_Brendan_Kelly_(The_Rock,_Con_Air,_Cellular).jpg DHS-_director_Mimi_Leder.jpg DHS- Nasser Faris on 24.jpg DHS- John Benjamin Hickey in Flightplan.jpg DHS- Judith Scott.jpg DHS- Brent Sexton in Flightplan.jpg DHS- Brent Sexton on 24.jpg DHS- director and producer Jon Cassar (24 franchise, Rough Air, Human Target).jpg DHS- director Bryan Spicer.jpg DHS- director Mikael Salomon (Hard Rain, Freezer).jpg DHS- Douglas O'Keeffe on 24.jpg DHS- Douglas O'Keeffe on Human Target.jpg DH5- Jesse Burch as Smoker.jpg DHS- Yvonne Zima (Executive Decision, Storm Catcher).jpg DHS- Albert Hall (Sleeper Cell, 24).jpg DHS- Albert Hall on 24.jpg DHS- Alex Veadov (Air Force One, Counter Measures, The Equalizer).jpg DHS- Alex Veadov in The Equalizer.jpg DHS- Alex Ziwak (The Dark Knight Rises, The Equalizer).jpg DHS- Amin Nazemzadeh (A.K.A. Dominic Rains) (24, Final Approach, E-Ring).jpg DHS- Anil Kumar (24, E-Ring).jpg DHS- Anil Kumar on 24.jpg DHS- Anthony Azizi (24, The Unit, Sleeper Cell).jpg DHS- Anthony Azizi on Season 2 of 24.jpg DHS- Anthony Azizi on Season 4 of 24.jpg DHS- Ari Barak.jpg DHS- Arnold Chon on 24.jpg DHS- Assaf Cohen .jpg DHS- Assaf Cohen on 24.jpg DHS- Assaf Cohen in Flightplan.jpg DHS- Assaf Cohen's 2nd role on 24.jpg DHS- Avi Barak in Desert Thunder.jpg DHS- Clint Jung on The Unit.jpg DHS- Clint Jung on 24.jpg DHS- Billy Brown on Sleeper Cell.jpg DHS- Billy Brown.jpg DHS- Michael Massee.jpg DHS- Scott L. Schwartz in AGENT RED.jpg DHS- Boris Lee Krutonog on 24.jpg DHS- Brittany Ishibashi on 24.jpg DHS- Byron Mann in COD Black Ops II.png DHS- Byron Mann.jpg DHS- Clay Cullen in LFODH.jpg DHS- Clay Cullen on 24.jpg DHS- Corey Stoll on The Unit.jpg DHS- Colm Feore in Airborne (1998).jpg DHS- Colm Feore on 24.jpg DHS- Cotter Smith on The Unit.jpg DHS- Bill Langois Monroe in Militia.jpg DHS- Cotter Smith.jpg DHS- Cotter Smith in Depth Charge.jpg DHS- Darryl Chan (OHF, The Unit, 24).jpg DHS- Darryl Chan's 2nd role on 24.jpg DHS- David Harewood .jpg DHS- David Harewood on Homeland.jpg DHS- David Harewood on Strike Back.jpg DHS- David Ursin in Die Hard.png DHS- David Ursin on 24.jpg DHS- Zach Grenier in Swordfish.jpg DHS- Zach Grenier in 24.jpg DHS- Yvonne Zima in Storm Catcher.jpg DHS- Adam Lieberman (The Unit, Detonator, 24).jpg DHS- Adam Lieberman in 24.jpg DHS- Adam Lieberman on The Unit.jpg DHS- Adoni Maropis (Escape Under Pressure, 24).jpg DHS- Adoni Maropis in Escape Under Pressure.jpg DHS- Alec Newman in 24.jpg DHS- Alec Newman in Spooks.jpg DHS- Alec Newman.jpg DHS- Angelo Pagan in 24.jpg DHS- Angelo Pagan in Swordfish.jpg DHS- Angelo Pagan.jpg DHS- Bashar Rahal in 24.jpg DHS- Bashar Rahal in Death Train (2003).jpg DHS- Bernard White on 24.jpg DHS- Bernard White on The Unit.jpg DHS- Brent Briscoe in 24.jpg DHS- Brent Briscoe in TDKR.jpg DHS- Brent Huff (Submerged, The Last SIege-Hijack).jpg DHS- Brent Huff in The Last Siege-Hijack.jpg DHS- Carmen Argenziano in Swordfish.jpg DHS- Carmen Argenziano on 24.jpg DHS- Carrick O'Quinn (TDKR, Die Hard 5, Executive Target, 24, Crank films).jpg DHS- Catherine Bell in Black Thunder.jpg DHS- Chris Mulkey in 24.jpg DHS- Chris Mulkey in Sleeper Cell.jpg DHS- Chris Mulkey (Human Target, Broken Arrow, Sleeper Cell, 24).jpg DHS- Zuhair Haddad.jpg DHS- Yuliya Snigir.jpg DHS- Yuliya Snigir in Freezer.jpg DHS- Yuliya Snigir in AGDTDH.jpg DHS- Yasen Peyankov on The Unit.jpg DHS- Woon Young Park in OHF.jpg DHS- Woon Young Park in Hijacked (2012).jpg DHS- William Washington on 24.jpg DHS- William Washington doubling for Tony Todd's death in The Rock.jpg DHS- Corey Johnson on 24 LAD.jpg DHS- Corey Johnson (Spooks, 24 Live Another Day).jpg DHS- Conor O'Farrell on The Unit.jpg DHS- Cliff Curtis in Live Free or Die Hard.jpg DHS- Clayton J. Barber in 24.jpg DHS- Clayton J. Barber.jpg DHS- Christina Chang in Die Hard 4.jpg DHS- Christina Chang in 24.jpg DHS- William H. Macy in Cellular.jpg DHS- William H. Macy on The Unit.jpg DHS- William H. Macy.jpg DHS- William Sadler (Die Hard 2, Stealth Fighter).jpg DHS- William Sadler in Stealth Fighter.jpg DHS- William Sadler on Homeland.jpg DHS- William Washington (Die Hard 3, 24, The Rock, Cliffhanger, The Assault).jpg DHS- Corey Johnson on Spooks.jpg DHS- Currie Graham in AoP13 remake.jpg DHS- Dean Cochran in Air Marshal.jpg DHS- Dean Norris on The Unit.jpg DHS- Dean Norris on 24.jpg DHS- Graham McTavish .jpg DHS- Diego Klattenhoff on 24.jpg DHS- Diego Klattenhoff.jpg DHS- Diego Klattenhoff on Homeland.jpg DHS- Dominic Hoffman on 24.jpg DHS- Dominic Hoffman on The Unit.jpg DHS- Dominic Purcell (Hijacked, Gridlocked).jpg DHS- Dominic Purcell in Hijacked (2012).jpg DHS- Dominic Rains on 24.jpg DHS- Dominic Rains on E-Ring.jpg DHS- Don McManus in Air Force One.jpg DHS- Don McManus.jpg DHS- Don McManus in 24.JPG DHS- Erik Betts.jpg DHS- Douglas O'Keeffe.jpg DHS- Jeffrey Nordling in Turbulence 2.jpg DHS- Ethan Rains on 24.jpg DHS- Ethan Rains.jpg DHS- Eyad Elbitar (The Unit, 24, Sleeper Cell, E-Ring, Depth Charge).jpg DHS- Eyad Elbitar in Depth Charge.jpg DHS- Fahim Fazli (24, The Unit, Homeland).jpg DHS- Fahim Fazli on 24.jpg DHS- Fahim Fazli on The Unit.jpg DHS- Glenn Plummer.jpg DHS- Fred Toma.jpg DHS- Frank McRae in Last Action Hero.jpg DHS- Frank McRae in The Last Siege Never Surrender.jpg DHS- Fred Toma on 24.jpg DHS- Gbenga Akinnagbe in Taking of Pelham 123.jpg DHS- Gil Bellows in Unthinkable.png DHS- Iain Glen in Spooks.jpg DHS- Frederic Forrest in Militia.jpg DHS- Harry Lennix (Collateral Damage, 24).jpg DHS- Gary Daniels (City Hunter, Submerged).jpg DHS- Gary Daniels in Riot (1996).jpg DHS- Glenn Plummer in Speed.jpg DHS- Glenn Plummer in Speed 2.jpg DHS- Gbenga Akinnagbe .jpg DHS- Gbenga Akinnagbe on 24.jpg DHS- George Clooney in The Peacemaker.jpg DHS- Gil Bellows in 24 Redemption.jpg DHS- Gil Bellows.jpg DHS- Gina Torres on 24.jpg DHS- Gina Torres.jpg DHS- Grace Park on Human Target.jpg DHS- Grace Park.jpg DHS- Grace Park on The Border.jpg DHS- Graham McTavish on 24.jpg DHS- Grand L. Bush.jpg DHS- Grand L. Bush in Die Hard.jpg DHS- Gregory J. Barnett (Loaded Weapon 1, 24, Die Hard 4, Vantage Point).jpg DHS- Gregory J. Barnett and unknown in Beverly Hills Cop 3.jpg DHS- Gregory J. Barnett in Last Action Hero.jpg DHS- Hakeem Kae-Kazim on Human Target.jpg DHS- Hakeem Kae-Kazim.jpg DHS- Harry Van Gorkum (Escape Under Pressure, Firetrap).jpg DHS- Harry Von Gorkum in Escape Under Pressure.jpg DHS- Harry Van Gorkum in 24.jpg DHS- Maury Sterling on Homeland.jpg DHS- Hector Atreyu Ruiz on 24.jpg DHS- Héctor Elizondo (Beverly Hills Cop 3, Turbulence).jpg DHS- Héctor Elizondo and Judge Reinhold in Beverly Hills Cop 3.jpg DHS- Hector Atreyu Ruiz.jpg DHS- Herzl Tobey.jpg DHS- Hrach Titizian.jpg DHS- Henry M. Kingi Jr. (Executive Decision, Speed 2, Steel Sharks, 12 Rounds, Stretch).jpg DHS- Herzl Tobey on 24.jpg DHS- James C. Victor in Militia.jpg DHS- Jalil Jay Lynch.jpg DHS- J. Patrick McCormack on 24.jpg DHS- J. Patrick McCormack (Con Express, Diplomatic Siege, Firetrap, Crash Point Zero, 24).jpg DHS- J. Kenneth Campbell in Sonic Impact.jpg DHS- J. Kenneth Campbell (Interceptor, Sudden Death,Turbulence, Sonic Impact, Collateral Damage).jpg DHS- Isaach De Bankolé on The Unit.jpg DHS- Ingo Neuhaus.jpg DHS- Ingo Neuhaus in The Rock.jpg DHS- Isaach De Bankolé on 24.jpg DHS- Ingo Neuhaus in Executive Decision.jpg DHS- Ilia Volok in Swordfish.jpg DHS- Ilia Volok in Air Force One.jpg DHS- Ilia Volok (Executive Decision, Air Force One, Swordfish).jpg DHS- Iain Glen in Strike Back.jpg DHS- Hunter Burke (12 Rounds, OHF).jpg DHS- Hrach Titizian on Season 8 of 24.jpg DHS- Hrach Titizian on Season 6 of 24.jpg DHS- Hrach Titizian on Homeland.jpg DHS- Jeronimo Spinx (The Rock, Hijacked).jpg DHS- Jennifer Carta on 24.jpg DHS- Jennifer Carta (E-Ring, 24).jpg DHS- Jennifer Beals.jpg DHS- Jennifer Beals in Turbulence Fear of Flying.jpg DHS- Jennifer Beals in Militia.jpg DHS- Jeffrey Nordling in 24.jpg DHS- Jeff Kober in Militia.jpg DHS- Jeff Kober in Automatic.jpg DHS- Jeff Cadiente.jpg DHS- Jay Acovone on 24.jpg DHS- Jay Acovone in The Peacemaker (1997).jpg DHS- James Remar on American Meltdown.jpg DHS- James Remar (American Meltdown, Human Target).jpg DHS- James LeGros.jpg DHS- James LeGros in Sleeper Cell.jpg DHS- James C. Victor.jpg DHS- James C. Victor on 24.jpg DHS- John Lacy on 24.jpg DHS- John Lacy (Die Hard 4, 24).jpg DHS- John Koyama.jpg DHS- John Koyama on 24.jpg DHS- John Enos III in Phone Booth.jpg DHS- John Enos III (Stealth Fighter, Phone Booth).jpg DHS- John Benjamin Hickey.jpg DHS- John Benjamin Hickey in Taking of Pelham 123.jpg DHS- John Allen Nelson on Crisis.jpg DHS- John Allen Nelson (actor).jpg DHS- Jimmi Simpson on 24.jpg DHS- Jeronimo Spinx in Hijacked (2012).jpg DHS- Jeronimo Spinx in 24.jpg DHS- Josiah D. Lee in Olympus Has Fallen.jpg DHS- Josiah D. Lee (The Marine 2, Olympus Has Fallen).jpg DHS- Joseph Patrick Kelly (The Rock, Con Air, Escape Under Pressure).jpg DHS- Jorge Leon Martinez in 24 LAD.jpg DHS- Jorge Leon Martinez (24 LAD, London Has Fallen).jpg DHS- Jonathan Adams.jpg DHS- Jonathan Adams on The Unit.jpg DHS- Jonathan Adams on 24.jpg DHS- Jonah Lotan.jpg DHS- Jonah Lotan on Homeland.jpg DHS- Jonah Lotan on 24.jpg DHS- Johnny Messner.jpg DHS- Johnny Messner in The Equalizer (2014).jpg DHS- Johnny Messner in Hostage (2005).jpg DHS- John Turturro in Collateral Damage.jpg DHS- John Spencer.jpg DHS- John Spencer in The Negotiator.jpg DHS- John Malkovich.jpg DHS- Keith David.jpg DHS- Keith David in Executive Target.jpg DHS- Keith David in COD Modern Warfare 2.png DHS- Keii Johnston (Die Hard 1, 2 & 4, Critical Mass, Speed, Chill Factor).jpg DHS- Karen David.jpg DHS- Karen David in Strike Back.jpg DHS- Karen David in Flight of Fury.jpg DHS- Karel Roden in Spooks.jpg DHS- Karel Roden in Crackerjack 2 Hostage Train.jpg DHS- Julian Sands in COD Black Ops II.png DHS- Judith Scott on 24.jpg DHS- Judith Scott in Flightplan.jpg DHS- Judge Reinhold in Dead in a Heartbeat.jpg DHS- Judge Reinhold.jpg DHS- Judge Reinhold in Crackerjack 2.jpg DHS- Judd Nelson in The Terror Experiment.jpg DHS- Judd Nelson in Falcon Down.jpg DHS- Josiah D. Lee in The Marine 2.jpg DHS- Jonathan Adams on The Unit.jpg DHS- Jonathan Adams on 24.jpg DHS- Jonah Lotan.jpg DHS- Kurtwood Smith.jpg DHS- Kurtwood Smith in Under Siege 2.jpg DHS- Kurtwood Smith in Broken Arrow.jpg DHS- Kurtwood Smith in 24.jpg DHS- Kirk B.R. Woller in Swordfish.jpg DHS- Kirk B.R. Woller in Flightplan.jpg DHS- Kirk B. R. Woller in Firetrap.jpg DHS- Kirk B. R. Woller in 24.jpg DHS- Kirk B. R. Woller (The Unit, E-Ring, 24, Swordfish, Flightplan).jpg DHS- Kimberley Davies & director Anthony Hickox in Storm Catcher (1999).jpg DHS- Kim Coates.jpg DHS- Kim Coates in Tunnel.jpg DHS- Kim Coates in Lethal Tender.jpg DHS- Kim Coates in Killing Moon.jpg DHS- Kim Coates in Hostage.jpg DHS- Kim Coates in Assault on Precinct 13 remake.jpg DHS- Kim Coates in Airborne (1998).jpg DHS- Kevin Alejandro in Sleeper Cell.jpg DHS- Kevin Alejandro in 24.jpg DHS- Kevin Alejandro (24, Sleeper Cell).jpg DHS- Lin Oeding.jpg DHS- Lin Oeding on 24.jpg DHS- Lin Oeding in The Dark Knight Rises.jpg DHS- Liam Garrigan on Strike Back.jpg DHS- Liam Garrigan on 24 LAD.jpg DHS- Lethal Tender VHS alternate box cover.jpg DHS- Lethal Tender alternate DVD cover.jpg DHS- Leslie Hope in American Meltdown (2004).jpg DHS- Leslie Hope in 24.jpg DHS- Leonor Varela.jpg DHS- Leonor Varela on Human Target.jpg DHS- Leonor Varela on E-Ring.jpg DHS- Leo Lee in Swordfish.jpg DHS- Leo Lee (Open Fire, Swordfish).jpg DHS- Lenny Juliano co-starring and writer for Desert Thunder.jpg DHS- Larry Poindexter (Strategic Command, Steel Sharks).jpg DHS- Larry Poindexter in Steel Sharks.jpg DHS- Larnell Stovall (Hijacked, OHF).jpg DHS- Kurupt.jpg DHS- Kurupt in Half Past Dead 1.jpg DHS- Marco Khan on 24.jpg DHS- Marcel Iures.jpg DHS- Marcel Iures in The Peacemaker.jpg DHS- Marcel Iures in Strike Back.jpg DHS- Marcel Iures in Spooks.jpg DHS- Marc Casabani.jpg DHS- Marc Casabani on Sleeper Cell.jpg DHS- Marc Casabani on 24.jpg DHS- Marc Casabani in Desert Thunder.jpg DHS- Manny Perry in 24.jpg DHS- Manny Perry in Sudden Death.jpg DHS- Manny Perry (Loaded Weapon 1, Sudden Death, Spy Hard, 24).jpg DHS- Louis Lombardi in Beverly Hills Cop 3.png DHS- Louis Lombardi in 24.jpg DHS- Lori Petty.jpg DHS- Lori Petty in Serial Bomber.jpg DHS- Lori Petty in Firetrap.jpg DHS- Lindsay Duncan.jpg DHS- Lindsay Duncan in MI-5 A.K.A. Spooks.jpg DHS- Lindsay Duncan in Last Passenger.png DHS- Matt McColm in Live Free or Die Hard.jpg DHS- Matt Craven in AoP13 remake.jpg DHS- Matt Bushell on The Unit.jpg DHS- Matt Bushell on 24.jpg DHS- Matt Bushell in SWAT Firefight.jpg DHS- Mary Lynn Rajskub in Firewall.jpg DHS- Mary Lynn Rajskub in 24 Live Another Day.jpg DHS- Martial Arts Film Director and Choreographer Yuen Woo-ping.jpg DHS- Mark Valley on Human Target.jpg DHS- Mark Valley on Crisis.jpg DHS- Mark Valley in The Siege.jpg DHS- Mark Riccardi behind the scenes as John Travolta's stand-in & stunt double on Broken Arrow.jpg DHS- Mark Ivanir on 24.jpg DHS- Mark Chadwick in Daylight.jpg DHS- Mark Aiken.jpg DHS- Mark Aiken on The Unit.jpg DHS- Mark Aiken on 24.jpg DHS- Marjean Holden.jpg DHS- Marjean Holden in Hostage.jpg DHS- Marjean Holden in Automatic.jpg DHS- Michael Bailey Smith in Submerged (2000).png DHS- Melissa Tang (The Unit, Die Hard 5).jpg DHS- Melissa Leo in The Equalizer.jpg DHS- Melissa Brasselle in Demolition High.jpg DHS- Melissa Brasselle in civilian role in Desert Thunder.jpg DHS- Melissa Brasselle in Agent Red.jpg DHS- Melissa Brasselle (The Assault, Demolition High, Desert Thunder, Agent Red).jpg DHS- Meilani Paul in AGENT RED.jpg DHS- Meilani Paul (Submerged, Agent Red).jpg DHS- Megalyn Echikunwoke in 24.jpg DHS- Megalyn Echikunwoke (24, A Good Day to Die Hard).jpg DHS- Max Martini on The Unit.jpg DHS- Max Martini on Crisis.jpg DHS- Maury Sterling on 24.jpg DHS- Maury Sterling in Depth Charge.jpg DHS- Maurice Compte on 24.jpg DHS- Maurice Compte and other castmembers on E-Ring.jpg DHS- Matthias Hues in TC 2000.jpg DHS- Matthias Hues (TC2000, Executive Target).jpg DH5- Scott Michael Campbell as Campbell.jpg DHS- Michael Massee on 24.jpg DHS- Michael Khmurov on The Unit.jpg DHS- Michael Khmurov on 24.jpg DHS- Michael Irby on The Unit.jpg DHS- Michael Irby on 24.jpg DHS- Michael Irby in Flightplan.jpg DHS- Michael Ealy and Saïd Taghmaoui in Sleeper Cell- Season 2.jpg DHS- Michael Cudlitz in The Negotiator.jpg DHS- Michael Cudlitz in 24.jpg DHS- Morocco Omari in Half Past Dead 2.jpg DHS- Morocco Omari on 24.jpg DHS- Mido Hamada.jpg DHS- Mido Hamada on 24.jpg DHS- Mido Hamada in Homeland.jpg DHS- Michael Shanks on 24.jpg DHS- Michael Shanks in Tactical Force.JPG DHS- Michael Saad.jpg DHS- Michael Saad on 24.jpg DHS- Michael Saad in Desert Thunder.jpg DHS- Manny Perry in Under Siege 2.jpg DHS- John Pyper-Ferguson.jpg DHS- John Pyper-Ferguson on 24.jpg DHS- John Pyper-Ferguson in Cabin Pressure.jpg DHS- Emerson Brooks.jpg DHS- Emerson Brooks on-set of Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3.jpg DHS- Emerson Brooks on The Unit.jpg DHS- Emerson Brooks on 24.jpg DHS- E-Ring stunt performers.jpg DHS- Nestor Serrano in The Negotiator.jpg DHS- Nazneen Contractor on The Border and 24.jpg DHS- Nazanin Boniadi.jpg DHS- Nazanin Boniadi on Homeland.jpg DHS- Nazanin Boniadi on 24.jpg DHS- Navid Negahban second role on 24.jpg DHS- Navid Negahban in Homeland.jpg DHS- Navid Negahban first role on 24.jpg DHS- Navid Negahban (Homeland, 24, The Unit, Sleeper Cell).jpg DHS- Natalie Radford in Killing Moon.jpg DHS- Natalie Radford in Agent Red.jpg DHS- Nasser Faris on Sleeper Cell.jpg DHS- Nasser Faris (A.K.A. Al Faris) (Sleeper Cell, 24, The Unit).jpg DHS- Nagi Hassan, main villain, in Executive Decision.jpg DHS- Nabil Elouahabi on 24 LAD.jpg DHS- Nabil Elouahabi .jpg DHS- Morris Chestnut.jpg DHS- Morris Chestnut in Under Siege 2.jpg DHS- Morris Chestnut in Half Past Dead.jpg DHS- Nick Chinlund in Con Air.jpg DHS- Nick Chinlund in 24.jpg DHS- Nicholas Kadi.jpg DHS- Nicholas Kadi on Sleeper Cell.jpg DHS- Nicholas Kadi on 24.jpg DHS- Nestor Serrano on Homeland.jpg DHS- Nestor Serrano on 24.jpg DHS- Miranda Raison.jpg DHS- Miranda Raison on Spooks MI-5.jpg DHS- Miranda Raison on 24 LAD.jpg DHS- Jeff Bridges in Arlington Road.jpg DHS- Jeff Bridges in Blown Away.jpg DHS- James LeGros in Vantage Point.jpg DHS- James Frain.jpg DHS- James Frain on 24.jpg DHS- James Frain in Reindeer Games.jpg DHS- Herzl Tobey on Homeland.jpg DHS- Alex Lanipekun.jpg DHS- Alex Lanipekun on MI-5 Spooks.jpg DHS- Alex Lanipekun on 24 LAD.jpg DHS- Simon West.jpg DHS- Scott Michael Campbell.jpg DHS- Scott Michael Campbell on 24.jpg DHS- Said Faraj on The Unit.jpg DHS- Said Faraj on 24.jpg DHS- Ryun Yu on The Unit.jpg DHS- Ryun Yu on 24.jpg DHS- Robert Wisdom.jpg DHS- Robert Wisdom in The Dark Knight Rises.jpg DHS- Robert Wisdom in Call of Duty Black Ops 2.png DHS- Richard Burgi on 24.jpg DHS- Radivoje Bukvic.jpg DHS- Radivoje Bukvic in Die Hard 5.jpg DHS- Stanley Townsend.jpg DHS- Stanley Townsend on Spooks MI-5.jpg DHS- Stanley Townsend on 24 LAD.jpg DHS- Peter Wingfield on 24.jpg DHS- Omid Abtahi in COD Black Ops II.png DHS- Paul Freeman on MI-5.jpg DHS- Paul Freeman .jpg DHS- Patrick St. Esprit on Sleeper Cell.jpg DHS- Noel Gugliemi on Sleeper Cell.jpg DHS- Wes Chatham as Sam Whiplash McBride on The Unit.jpg DHS- Tommy "Tiny" Lister in 5th Element.jpg DHS- Tim Griffin on The Unit.jpg DHS- T.J. Thyne.jpg DHS- T.J. Thyne on 24.jpg DHS- Sven Holmberg on The Unit.jpg DHS- Strike Back Season 4.jpg DHS- Strike Back Season 3 (Vengeance).jpg DHS- Strike Back Season 2 (Project Dawn).jpg DHS- Strike Back Season 1 (Chris Ryan).jpg DHS- Steve Eastin in AGENT RED.jpg DHS- Sivuyile "Siv" Ngesi in 24 Redemption.jpg DHS- Sebastian Koch in Die Hard 5.jpg DHS- Sean Cameron Michael on Strike Back.jpg DHS- Sean Cameron Michael in 24 Redemption.jpg DHS- Pasha D. Lychnikoff (Crash Dive, Air Force One, Die Hard 5).jpg DHS- Pasha D. Lychnikoff in AGDTDH.jpg DHS- Omid Abtahi.jpg DHS- Omid Abtahi on 24.jpg DHS- Omid Abtahi in Sleeper Cell.jpg DHS- Omid Abtahi in 24.jpg DHS- Olivier Gruner in Crackerjack 3.jpg DHS- Olivier Gruner in Automatic.jpg DHS- Oliver Platt in Liberty Stands Still.jpg DHS- Oliver Platt in Executive Decision.jpg DHS- Norbit Weisser (left) with Dennis Hopper and Co. in Ticker.jpg DHS- Norbert Weisser in Blast (1997).jpg DHS- Norbert Weisser (Blast, Ticker, American Meltdown).jpg DHS- Noel Gugliemi in TDKR.jpg DHS- Noel Gugliemi in Crank.jpg DHS- Noel Gugliemi in 24.jpg DHS- Nicole Kidman in The Peacemaker.jpg DHS- Nick Jameson in 24.jpg DHS- Nick Jameson (Executive Decision, 24).png DHS- Nick Chinlund in Sleeper Cell.jpg DHS- Steven Schub (24, E-Ring).jpg DHS- Stana Katic on 24.jpg DHS- Saïd Taghmaoui on Sleeper Cell.jpg DHS- Roman Varshavsky on 24.jpg DHS- Roman Varshavsky in COD Modern Warfare 2.png DHS- Richard Norton.jpg DHS- Richard Norton in Strategic Command.jpg DHS- Richard Norton in Black Thunder.jpg DHS- Randall Archer.jpg DHS- Philip Tan on 24.jpg DHS- Paul Schulze on 24.jpg DHS- Paul Schulze in Panic Room.jpg DHS- Paul Freeman on Strike Back.jpg DHS- PBH in The Rock.jpg DHS- PBH in Live Wire.jpg DHS- PBH in Air Force One.jpg DHS- Patrick Kilpatrick.jpg DHS- Patrick Kilpatrick, Peter Greene and Co. in Under Siege 2.jpg DHS- Patrick Kilpatrick in Riot.jpg DHS- Patrick Kilpatrick in Open Fire.jpg DHS- Patrick Kilpatrick in 24.jpg DHS- Tom Everett on 24.jpg DHS- Timothy Olyphant on LFODH.jpg DHS- Timothy Olyphant in COD Modern Warfare 3.png DHS- Theo Kypri on 24.jpg DHS- Theo Kypri (24, E-Ring, The Unit).jpg DHS- Tait Fletcher in The Last Stand.jpg DHS- Tait Fletcher in The Equalizer.jpg DHS- Stevie Johnson in Desert Thunder.jpg DHS- Stevie Johnson (Con Express, Desert Thunder).jpg DHS- Steven Schub on E-Ring.jpg DHS- Steven Schub on 24.jpg DHS- Philip Winchester in Strike Back.jpg DHS- Philip Winchester in 24 LAD.png DHS- Philip Baker Hall.jpg DHS- Peter Spellos in Maximum Revenge (1997).jpg DHS- Peter Spellos in Hard to Die.jpg DHS- Peter Spellos (Maximum Revenge, The Assault, A Wing and a Prayer, Hard to Die).jpg DHS- Peter Kent in Tactical Force.jpg DHS- Peter Greene in Ticker.jpg DHS- Peter Greene (Under Siege 2 and Ticker).jpg DHS- Peter Firth in Spooks.jpg DHS- Peter Firth in Chill Factor.png DHS- Peter Firth (Chill Factor, Spooks).jpg DHS- Pete Antico in The Last Siege- Never Surrender.jpg DHS- Pete Antico in Last Action Hero.jpg DHS- Pete Antico in Con Air.jpg DHS- Pete Antico in 24.jpg DHS- Pete Antico (Die Hard 2, Last Action Hero, The Rock, Con Air, The Last Siege- Never Surrender, 24).jpg DHS- Penny Johnson Jerald on 24.jpg DHS- Penny Johnson Jerald in Automatic.jpg DHS- Penny Johnson Jerald (Automatic, 24).jpg DHS- Rhashan Stone on 24 LAD.jpg DHS- Rhashan Stone in Strike Back.jpg DHS- reporter Mark Kriski.jpg DHS- reporter Mark Kriski in Speed 2.jpg DHS- Renoly Santiago.jpg DHS- Renoly Santiago in Daylight.jpg DHS- Renoly Santiago in Con Air.jpg DHS- Reiko Aylesworth on 24.jpg DHS- Ray Liotta in Turbulence.jpg DHS- Ray Liotta in Stretch (2014).jpg DHS- Ravil Isyanov in 24.jpg DHS- Randy Couture on The Unit.jpeg DHS- Randall Batinkoff in The Peacemaker.jpg DHS- Randall Batinkoff in Detonator (2003).jpg DHS- Rachel Ticotin.jpg DHS- Rachel Ticotin & Héctor Elizondo in Turbulence.jpg DHS- producer Jerry Bruckheimer.jpg DHS- Producer Avi Lerner.jpg DHS- Sean Patrick Flannery.jpg DHS- Sean Patrick Flannery in Deadly Impact.jpg DHS- Sean Patrick Flannery in Con Express.jpg DHS- Sean O'Bryan (Vantage Point, OHF franchise).jpg DHS- Scott Lawrence in 24.jpg DHS- Scott Lawrence (Sleeper Cell, 24).jpg DHS- Scott L. Schwartz.jpg DHS- Saïd Taghmaoui.jpg DHS- Saïd Taghmaoui in Traitor.jpg DHS- Rudolf Martin in Swordfish.jpg DHS- Ron Yuan and Darryl Chan in 24.jpg DHS- Richard Gabai (Critical Mass, Submerged).jpg DHS- Richard Burgi in Cellular.jpg DHS- Richard Burgi (24, Cellular).jpg DHS- Tamara Tunie on 24.jpg DHS- Tamara Tunie in The Peacemaker.jpg DHS- stuntman Viktor Ivanov (Executive Decision, Speed 2).jpg DHS- stuntman and stand-in actor Mark Riccardi (Broken Arrow, Swordfish, Die Hard 4, Hostage).jpg DHS- stunt actor Woon Young Park.jpg DHS- Stuart F. Wilson (Half Past Dead 2, Die Hard 4 & 5).jpg DHS- Stone Cold in Maximum Conviction.jpg DHS- Stone Cold Austin.jpg DHS- Steven E. de Souza (writer of Die Hard 1 & 2, Beverly Hills Cop 3 and Blast (2004).jpg DHS- Steve Eastin (Agent Red, Diplomatic Siege, Con Air).jpg DHS- Stana Katic on The Unit.jpg DHS- Shawn Woods in Swordfish.jpg DHS- Shawn Woods in 24.jpg DHS- Shawn Woods (24, Swordfish).jpg DHS- Shannon Tweed.jpg DHS- Shannon Tweed in The Last Hour.jpg DHS- Shannon Tweed in No Contest 2.jpg DHS- William Devane in TDKR.jpg DHS- Will Leong (OHF, Turbulence, 24, Executive Decision).JPG DHS- Wade Williams in TDKR.jpg DHS- Wade Williams in 24.jpg DHS- Vincent Regan in Spooks.png DHS- Vincent Regan in Lockout.jpg DHS- Vincent Laresca.jpg DHS- Vincent Laresca on 24.jpg DHS- Vincent Laresca in Unthinkable.jpg DHS- Tzi Ma on The Unit.jpg DHS- Tommy "Tiny" Lister in Stealth Fighter.jpg DHS- Tom Bower.jpg DHS- Tom Bower in The Negotiator.jpg DHS- Tom Bower in Die Hard 2.jpg DHS- Timothy Carhart.jpg DHS- Timothy Carhart in Beverly Hills Cop 3.jpg DHS- Tim Kelleher in The Negotiator.jpg DHS- Tim Kelleher in 24.jpg DHS- Tim Kelleher in Executive Decision.jpg DHS- Tim Kelleher (Executive Decision, The Negotiator).jpg DHS- Tia Texada on The Unit.jpg DHS- Tia Texada in Phone Booth.jpg DHS- Ted Barba.jpg DHS- Tate Donovan in Swordfish.jpg DHS- Tate Donovan in 24 LAD.jpg Category:Blog posts